Here Comes Good Bye
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A short fic on when Bulma broke up with Yamcha for the last time. Based on the song by Rascal Flatts.


**Here Comes Goodbye**

Yamcha flipped the burgers he was preparing from Bulma and himself, with a smile. The radio blared boring songs that he would fix with a CD shortly. He was nervous about tonight, only because Bulma had been .... different lately.... she always seemed on edge about something. He was hoping a night of romance would maybe win her over, he could afford to miss training for her. He heard her car coming down the road, but something seemed off about how slow she drove.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow,_

_Nothings on the radio_

Bulma looked at her steering wheel as she parked the car, and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was really going to do this, she was really going to break it off with Yamcha. She looked out her car window and sighed, it was for the best. They had grown a part and her and Vegeta had grown closer, she couldn't string Yamcha along as a back up, he was still her friend. She got out of the car and headed to the door, thinking of what to do. Should she walk in like always? No, it would deceive him more.

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Yamcha heard the doorbell and something clicked, she never did that. Memories flashed back to all the times she'd run in and just started talking. Not once, in their whole relationship, had she ever used the doorbell. He knew what tonight was and his heart sunk. Tonight was the end, it was good bye.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

Bulma's eyes met his as he opened it, she tried to smile in her normal way, but she knew her smile was slightly forlorn and his expression told her what he knew to expect. The smell of burgers and the candles made her fight back tears, was she making the right choice? Yamcha held a smile, but pain flickered in his eyes and she felt illen. How had it changed?

_Here comes the pain,_

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_But here comes goodbye_

Yamcha thought about what could have made them end up this way, and he knew. He flirted, but she had gotten over his wondering eyes so long as his body was firmly planted at her side. Yet, it wasn't and they both knew that, she wanted someone always there, someone who was serious, someone who was 100% committed and he himself knew who that was, and it wasn't him. He thought about all the nights they'd lay outside and look at the stars in a dreamy desire for more adventures, he never thought that it would break them apart.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face_

_That she had never felt this way_

When she'd said I love you last week, that's when she knew. They always would say I love you and have a quick kiss, but last week when he'd returned her home for their date, she didn't feel it. She felt as if she was kissing a friend and when I love you left her lips, she knew it had sounded far away. She fought back her own tears, she had to stay strong, the dreams she had once had with Yamcha we're no longer going to happen.

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

Yamcha looked at Bulma, not really hearing her voice, his thoughts ran back to all that could have been. If he had just asked her a month ago when he'd planned it, not today. The ring was in his pocket and he had a sudden urge to melt with a small ki in his pocket. A vision of Bulma wearing an elegant gown and vail fluttered in his mind, her father walking her towards him, and he could see everyone they knew, but then she walked passed him and the vision faded.

_Here comes the pain,_

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_But here comes goodbye_

Bulma could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain. She didn't want him to be hurt, she wanted what was best for the both of them. If she broke it off now, he could still find someone to love. Though an ache of only two years remained. She wanted him to be happy, and find someone to love him, like she couldn't.

_Why does it have to go from to good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone_

_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

As she finished speaking, he felt slightly empty. He looked into her wide blue eyes and smiled, he could still feel the care behind them, but he knew that it wasn't the same love he had for her. That romance was gone, and he could tell that it would never surface again. He felt alone, but he still had Krillen to talk too, he wasn't getting married anytime soon.... he hoped.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain,_

Bulma kissed him gently on the cheek, and went to leave, but his hand caught hers. A flood of memories zoomed back to both. The first time they met, the first time he'd actually 'seen' her and ran off in shock, their fights, their kisses, their former passion, then the fizzling of it, the friendship blooming, and to Yamcha's bitterness, the first time he'd noticed the way her eyes changed when Vegeta was mentioned; loving, concerned, and happy. He felt fury at what Vegeta had and he didn't. He had Bulma's heart, and he doubted the cold prince even cared. His anger could never be with Bulma, it was with the man she loved. Not because of that, but because in his eyes, Vegeta would always be a heartless murderer and.... and yet he had the women in front of him. Yamcha held back the tears he knew wanted to come, and smiled.

"You can at least eat dinner with me," he gave her a half hug as they walked to the table, it was the end of what was once so full of passion, and it was never going to change.

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight,_

_But here comes goodbye_

**The End**

Here Comes Good-Bye, a song by Rascal Flatts


End file.
